Zazel
is a Drain-attribute Boss Yo-kai that first appeared in Yo-kai Watch Busters: Moon Rabbit Team. Nurarihyon later appeared in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble as an event Crank-a-kai-exclusive Rank S Wib Wob of the Shady tribe. Appearance Nurarihyon has pale gray skin, long white hair, two pointy ears, light blue eyes, and short black nails. He wears a pale blue garment with a collar that stands upwards, a black robe with slate gray wisp-like patterns, tied together by an indigo blue obi with a mulberry colored rope, pale blue pants, and grey boots with wisps placed at the ends. He wields a dark silver gray staff with a single horned skull and one red eye. Nurarihyon has another form, more monstrous in apperance, in which his body is mostly a mass of thorny dark purple-colored tentacles, with three shorter tentackes under his neck which seem to be made of skin. His arms get thinner and slightly longer. If you look closely on his obi, Nurarihyon has two small differently colored wisps, one pink and one blue, alongside with what seems to be a small white piece of paper. Personality During the last fifth of M02, Nurarihyon shows signs of misanthropy, that is, a deep seated hatred for humans. This mindset steams from a conversation he held with King Enma, in which the monarch viewed humans with disdain for he felt they were a corrupting influence for the Yo-kai World. As such, Nurarihyon believes he is the only one who can carry King Enma's will. When setting his plan into action -arbitrarily ordering all the Yo-kai in the human world to return to the Yo-kai World-, he is shown to be very cunning: he lied to Nekokiyo and Inumaro about Lord Enma having contracted a human sickness in order to enforce his authority as the head of the Yo-kai Council and act as the de-facto ruler of the Yo-kai World, while he supposedly sealed Lord Enma in his room -actually the Yo-kai sovereign was feigning he was sealed-. In his battle with Jibanyan, Komasan, Whisper, Hovernyan, and USApyon, he clearly showed his ruthlessness and unreasonability: he mocks his opponents as being "weak" and refused to listen to their and Nate and Inaho's arguments about the bonds between humans and Yo-kai. When all of them teamed up and powered up to stop him only for that attitude, he had no qualms putting them into submision in a less-than-savory way. After his defeat -as Dai-Yoma Nura-Neira- at the hands of Lord Enma, he finally accepts the new Sovereign's policy about humans. Relationships Inumaro and Nekokiyo The two act as Nurarihyon's servants. Even so, Nurarihyon had no problem into lying to them about Lord Enma's "sickness". Despite this, after their defeat at the hands of the heroes, Nurarihyon absorbs them to become Dai-Yoma Nura-Neira. Lord Enma Even though they are in the same political circle as the two Yo-kai with the highest authority in the Yo-kai World, initially Nurarihyon never approved of Lord Enma's views on humans. To carry his plan, he sealed Lord Enma in his room and used his authority as second-in-command to issue a degree about Yo-kai returning to the Yo-kai World. Later, it was revealed Lord Enma was not actually sealed, and the Yo-kai sovereign personally defeated Nurarihyon, and the latter finally accepted his views on humans and Yo-kai. King Enma The previous ruler of the Yo-kai World was the primary influence on Nurarihyon's initial mindset, for he believed humans were fools and began corrupting the Yo-kai World. Nurarihyon refered to him as "my liege" and believed he was the only one to carry on the previous ruler's will. Abilities and Powers Nurarihyon can blast red energy through the eye of his skull staff as his Soultimate Move. He can assume two different forms depending on how he powers up. By himself, he can assume a massive form with thorny tentacles, which are strong enough to tear through buildings. He also has the ability to fuse himself with Inumaro and Nekokiyo which allows him to become Dai-Yoma Nura-Neira. History M02 He appears in Yo-kai Watch the Movie: The Great King Enma and the Five Tales, Meow! as the main antagonist and is the head of the Yo-kai Council. In the final fifth of the movie, Nurarihyon apparently seals Lord Enma and tells his servants Nekokiyo and Inumaro that he contracted an human illness, and as Lord Enma was "unable" to exert his authority, Nurarihyon had the de-facto authority in the Yo-kai World for being the head of the Yo-kai Council. Using Lord Enma's "illness" as pretext, he quickly enforces his authority by issuing a decree in which all Yo-kai in the human world must return to the Yo-kai world inmediately. However, a few Yo-kai were not pleased with this order -namely Jibanyan, Hovernyan, Whisper, Komasan, and USApyon. These Yo-kai decided to head to the Yo-kai world in order to try to convince Lord Enma -while still under the impression the decree came from him- to revoke the order. After the defeat of Nekokiyoperon and Inumaroderon, Nurarihyon appears before the heroes and refuses to listen to their arguments about the bonds of humans and Yo-kai. He then assumes a form suited for battle and, despite the group's intial efforts, he easily gains the upper hand in battle. Nate and Inaho suddenly arrive, much to Nurarihyon's displeasure, and Nate summons Tattletell to force Nurarihyon to reveal his secrets. When the heroes plead Nurarihyon to tall with Lord Enma -and with Hovernyan eventually deducing he was not ill after all-, Nurarihyon replies about humans and Yo-kai never been allowed to mix together, to which the heroes scoff at it and the Yo-kai decide to power-up. However, Nurarihyon does not budge to their onslaught of attacks initially, but with Buchinyan, Darknyan and USApyon's emperor mode's combined attacks, he is forced to return to his normal form, albeit still standing. Nurarihyon then absorbs Nekokiyo and Inumaro and becomes Dai-Yoma Nura-Neira, and easily overpowers his opponents. However, Nate and Inaho eventually combine their Yo-kai Watches' power and summon Lord Enma, who revealed he was just feigning being trapped in Nurarihyon's barrier. Lord Enma dismisses Nurarihyon's ideas by using his own experiences as arguments for humans not being bad, and easily defeats Nurarihyon and forces him into his normal form again. Lord Enma then proposes Nurarihyon to advance with him to the next era, at which Nurarihyon seems the previous King Emna's kindness to him reflected in Lord Enma, and sheds a few tears and accepts, refering to him as "my liege". M03 Nurarihyon has a mayor role in the third movie, The Great Adventure of Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan!. M04 Nurarihyon is set to appear in the fourth movie. Trivia * In the 2nd movie he is voiced by Takehito Koyasu. * In the 3rd movie he is one of two Yo-kai (along with Lord Emna) which are portrayed by human actors in the live-action secquences as opposed by being rendered in GC. He is portrayed by Takumi Saitohhttp://www.eiga-yokai.jp/eiga03/info/character.php. Origin This Yo-kai is directly named after the Nurarihyon, but unlike Awevil/Greesel (see Awevil#Origin), Nurarihyon's design appears to discard most of his namesake's physical traits and focus only on its role as a yo-kai leader of dubious morality. References Category:Male Characters Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Busters Category:Shady Tribe Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Chinese Food Category:Befriendable Boss Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Black Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Busters: Moon Rabbit Team